De Tales Palos Tales Astillas
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los chicos de South Park siempre se han caracterizado por el hecho de que de niños se han metido en las mil y una situaciones más locas y disparatadas que nadie pueda imaginarse ¿Pero sus descendientes y "tiernos" retoños serán como ellos? Con padres como ellos quién sabe que les ocurrirá en el futuro (algunas ideas de Coyote Smith)


**DE TALES PALOS TALES ASTILLAS**

**¿No me cansó de hacer fics relacionados con las Crónicas de Mysterion, verdad? Bueno en realidad esta historia la debí de haber hecho el 14 de Septiembre en honor de los 2 años que han pasado desde que publiqué ese ENORME fic, pero no lo hice en ese momento porque estaba algo escaso de inspiración y ya tenía las manos ocupadas con mis otros fic.**

**En realidad, más que ser una secuela de las Crónicas, esta historia debe ser considerada una pre-cuela de El Mal Asecha de Nuevo (Que a su vez es la secuela de las Crónicas) Verán, hace un año subí un fic especial llamado UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN que también es una pre-cuela de El Mal Asecha, pero MUCHAS personas no entendieron ciertos asuntos relacionados con los hijos de Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y demás chicos y chicas ya siendo adultos; es por eso que hago esta historia para aclarar ciertos puntos clave (Ah pesar de que ya ha pasado un año desde eso XD).**

**Y otra razón por la que hago esto… es que me di cuenta de que El Mal Asecha de nuevo está perdiendo MUCHO empuje, no me malentiendan, ya que a pesar de que tiene una buena cantidad de reviews (un poco más de 230) siento que… no sé, casi no hay personas que les llame la atención y tiene MUY pocos seguidores (creo que solo 4 o 5) y eso me pone bien triste, ya que se está quedando muy atrás comparado con mis otros Multi-Chapters en progreso como Empire Wars, Dragon Ball Z: Legado Familiar e incluso ¡Ah Regresado! Que comparados con ese fic, tienen proporcional a la cantidad de capítulos varios reviews por capítulo :O, mientras que El Mal Asecha ya tiene un poco más de 30 capítulos y siento que está recibiendo pocos comentarios últimamente (suelto un suspiro triste y niego con la cabeza DX) y de hecho una vez se me cruzó por la cabeza, dividir ese fic en dos temporadas como lo hice con Amores Inesperados, Universo Paralelo y Los Vengadores de South Park :O.**

**En fin, espero que con esta historia las personas que no hayan leído las Crónicas se animen un poco y le echen un ojo a su secuela y les aseguro que el humor no faltará XD acompañado con intriga, misterio, drama, acción y varias cosas más :O. Así que más comencemos; South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (que novedad XD) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

Un grupo de adultos estaba reunido en un parque infantil mientras miraban a unos bebes jugar entre sí, ese grupo de adultos eran los chicos de South Park, que con el paso del tiempo ya habían crecido y eran padres y madres de familia y esos eran sus hijos.

-No se metan cosas a las bocas, chicos- les dijo Kyle al ver como su hijo, Samuel, estaba llevándose a la boca un muñeco de goma.

-Como si ellos pudieran entenderte, judío- le espetó Cartman molestándolo. Puede pasar TODA una eternidad, pero ese par de ene-amigos nunca va a cambiar.

-¿Cuándo será el día…?- preguntó Stan hastiado sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-Cuando los elefantes vuelen- le dijo Kenny divertido sin despegar su vista de los chiquillos, especialmente de su hijo.

-Aunque hay algo que me intriga mucho- Craig se unió a la conversación y le preguntaron que era -no se han preguntado… ¿Por qué nuestros hijos e hijas nacieron con pocos meses de diferencia? Es decir, los primeros en ser padres fueron Marsh con Wendy, luego fui yo con Miley y así sucesivamente ¿No se les hace raro que todos prácticamente tengan la misma edad y no hayan nacido en diferentes años?- se explicó.

-Ummm…- Kyle se puso a analizar lo que dijo -tienes razón Craig, es una gran casualidad que nuestros respectivos hijos sean casi igual de jóvenes ¿Por qué habrá pasado eso?- cuestionó.

-Tal vez sea por obra del destino- le respondió Kenny sin dejar de sonreír -¿Qué no se dan cuenta chicos? Es el destino, las ironías de la vida o una fuerza mayor la que decidió que nuestros hijos nacieran con poco tiempo de diferencia, para que así pudieran crecer juntos y volverse amigos como nos pasó a nosotros- se explicó sin cambiar de semblante.

-Vaya pobretón, tal vez ya no eres un mugroso pero aún tienes pura mierda en la cabe…- iba a decirle Cartman quién por supuesto no le convenció esa explicación.

-Tú te callas, Cartman- le interrumpió Stan -tienes razón Kenny, sería demasiada coincidencia que nuestros hijos hayan nacido con poco tiempo de diferencia entre ellos ¡Es el destino el que hizo que eso pasara para sean amigos como nosotros!- exclamó esto muy feliz y dándole toda la razón a su amigo rubio.

-Oh habrá sido el capricho de una fuerza mayor que le gusta hacer rarezas- comentó de repente Damien mirando hacia arriba diciendo una muy clara blasfemia dirigida al Creador, mientras se acercaba a los demás.

-Mira quién habla de rareza, Thorne- le restregó Craig de forma irónica, pero el pelinegro de ojos rojos rió encogiéndose de hombros -pero si es cierto que "El destino o una fuerza mayor" quiere que nuestros hijos crezcan juntos, entonces le voy a decir al mío cuando crezca que no se acerque a los de ustedes cuatro- dijo esto refiriéndose a Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman que fruncieron el ceño molestos.

-¿Por qué no quieres que tu hijo se vuelva amigo de los nuestros?- le preguntó Kyle tajantemente.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? Si sus "adorables" hijos salen como ustedes cuatro, al crecer solamente traerán problemas como ustedes cuando eran unos mocosos. Así que no voy a dejar que Daniel se vuelva amigo de unos imanes que atraen las desgracias- les explicó Craig con una cínica calma molestándolos mucho y haciendo que Damien rieran un poco.

-¡Eres un grandísimo…!- le iba a golpear Stan encabronado por esa gran falta de respeto, pero Kyle y Kenny lo detuvieron a duras penas.

-¿Eso crees marica? ¡Pues bien! mi dulce hijita no necesitara como amigo al hijo de un puto anormal como lo eres tú- les escupió Cartman ganándose la seña obscena de Tucker.

-Mira quién habla de anormal- le espetó el pelinegro sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Bueno ya basta- interrumpió Kyle para que la discusión no se agravara -si nuestros hijos crecen juntos, cualquier cosa puede pasar y no necesariamente ellos se volverán amigos cercanos como nosotros, ni su relación será como la nuestra de niños-quiso apaciguar las aguas.

-Pues yo creo que la relación de tu hijo con la del culo gordo será exactamente igual a la de ustedes- le contradijo Damien viendo divertido como el hijo del pelirrojo y la hija de Cartman, Lady, parecían estar peleándose entre sí mientras balbuceaban algunas cosas. Eso hizo que el judío casi cayera de bruces al piso ya que sus palabras se les devolvieron con fuerza.

-Sí, parece que serán iguales a nosotros- a Kenny también se le hizo muy divertido eso.

-Y eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué le pusiste a tú hijo el nombre de Butters, Kenny? ¿Fue en honor al Butters que fue nuestro amigo hace muchos años?- le preguntó Stan ya no estando molesto.

-Fue por… algo un poco más complicado- al rubio se le hizo algo incómodo hablar de ese tema.

-No te cuesta nada decírnoslo- le pidió Damien algo ansioso y prestándole toda su atención.

-Bueno es que…- el rubio inmortal no sabía si debía halar o no. Sus amigos y Craig le prestaron toda su atención a ver que decía mientras que los demás adultos hablaban entre sí o se limitaban a ver a sus hijos jugar y eso hizo que soltara un suspiro -la verdad chicos… es que mi hijo es el mismo Butters que fue nuestro amigo.

-¿Cómo dices?- Craig, Stan, Kyle y Cartman no entendieron lo que quería decir, mientras que Damien lo miró entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

-Verán chicos, cuando el original Butters se sacrificó para salvar al mundo de las garras de Cthullu, le pregunté a Dios que había sido de él, si estaba en el Cielo, el Limbo o el Infierno. No me dijo en dónde estaba pero me dijo que iba a ser una gran sorpresa que me iba a gustar mucho y esa sorpresa fue que reencarnara como mi hijo- les explicó el rubio volviendo a sonreír como antes.

-"Ju, tal y como lo sospechaba. Con razón el marica ese nunca terminó en mis dominios"- pensó Damien de forma irónica. Pero Craig y los amigos de Kenny lo miraban fijamente con una mirada inquisidora indicando que no les creyó ni jota.

-Carajo Kenny… en serio debes de ir a un doctor o a un psicólogo para que te analice la mierda que tienes por cerebro- Cartman fue el primero en romper el silencio tan incómodo que se formó.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo el rubio ya molesto y serio -¿Es que no se han fijado en él? Tiene la misma cicatriz en la cara que tenía el antiguo Butters que le hice y también tiene los mismos ojos azules celestes y su pelo rubio claro- se trató de justificar.

-¿Y qué? Eso no prueba nada- Tucker seguía sin creerlo nada de nada.

-¿Así que siguen sin creerme, eh? Pues eso no es tan disparatado como el hecho de que nuestros hijos hayan nacido con poco tiempo de diferencia y "casualmente" puedan estar juntos; además esto no es algo más "ilógico e irreal" que las muchas locuras que han ocurrido en el pueblo- Kenny siguió insistiendo para que le creyeran.

-Pues en eso tienes razón- Stan no tuvo más opción que darle ese punto a su favor.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu hijo en verdad es la reencarnación de mi viejo primo Butterscupp?- le preguntó de repente el gran Jack acercándoseles con su hijo Bob en sus brazos meciéndolo un poco ya que estaba dormido y al parecer escuchó mucha de la charla de ellos.

-Así es Jack. Mi hijo es la reencarnación del antiguo Butters- le aseguró Kenny sonriendo de nuevo para luego posar su vista en el aludido que aplaudía un poco mientras sonreía ya que se le estaba haciendo muy divertida la "pelea" entre el hijo de Kyle y la hija de Cartman.

-…- el rubio mayor se le quedó viendo fijamente sin dejar de mecer a su hijo, específicamente le estaba viendo su alegre rostro -esa cara… sí… ¡Es igualito a mi viejo primito!- exclamó muy alegre, pero su grito despertó al bebe entre sus brazos que enseguida se puso a llorar y trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Vaya grandulón, que buena memoria tienes- le dijo Craig de forma irónica.

-Y pensar que todos los sujetos bien grandes y musculosos tienen el cerebro del tamaño de un maní, pero tú rompes con ese estereotipo- le dijo burlón el culo gordo de Eric.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó ya molesto el rubio más grande y dio un paso hacia él haciendo que palideciera un poco y se escudara detrás de Kenny.

-Ya, déjenlo así- les habló Kyle para que Jack no le sacara el relleno a Eric a los golpes -muy bien Kenny, si en realidad tu hijo es la reencarnación del primer Butters; espero que tú y Lexus le den todo el cariño y afecto que sus primeros padres no le dieron en su vida pasada.

-Por supuesto que ella y yo le daremos todo el amor que se merece y que los Stouch nunca le dieron- les afirmó Kenny sin quitar su sonrisa y Jack lo miró con el ceño fruncido por cómo se refirió a sus tíos.

-Y ahora que estamos hablando de estos mocosos… ¿Cómo fue que los tuvieron? Nunca me han dicho cuáles fueron sus reacciones y la de sus mujeres cuando estas les dieron a luz- les pidió Damien para cambiar de tema y dejar de lado el tema del pequeño Butters.

-¡UF! Hubieras visto como la esposa del hippie tuvo a su bastardo ¡Fue una de las cosas más graciosas que he visto!- exclamó muy divertido el culo gordo.

-¡CÁLLATE CARTMAN!- le gritó Stan muy molesto y avergonzado.

-¿En serio, cómo fue?- les preguntó el hijo del Demonio también divertido y con todo interés.

-Escucha con toda atención…- Eric sin tener el permiso de Stan, estaba contando como Wendy tuvo a su hijo John.

_**Flash back:**_

_Wendy se estaba graduando de la universidad como una de las mejores estudiantes de todas, pero tenía un "pequeño" problemita y ese era que estaba embarazada de Stan y para no quedar mal en frente de todos, había mantenido eso oculto gracias a una faja especial que la hacía ver más o menos esbelta._

_-Ahora que pase la joven Testaburguer para recibir su tan muy bien merecido diploma- dijo el director de la universidad que estaba encima de una tarima y las personas que estaban presentes empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a la pelinegra, especialmente los padres de esta y Stan._

_Ella caminaba un poco chueca y coja ya que andar con esa faja le resultaba muy incómodo y sin mencionar los porvenires que trae el embarazo._

_-Muchas gracias- agradeció recibiendo su diploma para luego coger el micrófono por el cual estaba hablando el director -estoy muy feliz de poder graduarme con todos los honores y hacer sentir a mis padres muy orgullosos y también le tengo que dar las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, especialmente a mi querido Stan ya que si no fuera por él y los demás, yo nunca…- ella no pudo seguir diciendo su discurso ya que…_

_-¡PLUAG!- para la GRAN y horrible sorpresa de todos, la fuente de ella se reventó violentamente y el líquido amniótico traspasó su toga salpicando a las personas que estaban sentadas en primera fila en frente de la tarima, entre ellas se encontraban sus padres, Stan, algunos maestros y varios más que enseguida se asquearon por eso._

_-¡OH DIOS MÍO!- gritó ella entre aterrada y avergonzada sujetándose bien fuerte la entrepierna en un intento desesperado de detener esa "pequeña" fuga._

_-¡POR UN CARAJO!- ahora fue Stan quién gritó y enseguida se subió a la tarima para ayudar a su mujer -¡QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA AGUA CALIENTE Y UNA TOALLA RÁPIDO!- pidió de forma desesperada._

_-¿Alguien necesita de una toalla?- preguntó de repente nada más y nada menos que Toallín acercándoseles -si necesitan limpiar algún líquido que ha sido derramado, siempre es conveniente tener a mano una toalla- no perdió tiempo en decir algunos de sus "sabios" consejos sobre las toallas._

_-Nunca pensé decir esto ¡Pero qué bueno que apareciste Toallín!- Stan enseguida lo cogió y empezó a restregarlo contra la vagina de su mujer para tratar de limpiarla._

_-¡SIIII, VIVA YUJUUUU!- la toalla estaba muy feliz por poder tener ese contacto con la vagina de una mujer._

_-¡Si quieren les traemos un trapeador también para limpiar el resto JAJAJAJA!- el culón estaba entre los invitados y no perdía el tiempo en hacerles burla y Patty le dio un codazo por eso mientras que las demás personas o seguían sorprendidas o estaban muy asqueadas todavía o ya se les estaba haciendo graciosa toda esa situación._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y luego tuvieron que llevar corriendo a la puta hippie al hospital- terminó de contar Cartman sonriendo enormemente. Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz muy avergonzado mientras que Kyle y Kenny luchaban fuertemente por no reír, Craig y Jack reían mucho sin contenerse y por último Damien…

-¡JAJAJAJA ¿EN SERIO ESO PASÓ? PERO QUE DIVERTIDO JAJAJAJA!- literalmente se estaba muriendo de la risa y se estaba secando algunas lágrimas de fuego.

-¡Ya cállense maldita sea!- Stan mandó a callar a los otros dos pelinegros y al gran rubio sin importarles que hayan menores de edad cerca de ellos -si tantas ganas tienes de contar como fueron las reacciones de nosotros cuando nos volvimos padres ¿Por qué no cuentas tu reacción, Cartman?- cuando le preguntó esto, el culón enseguida dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es de su puta incumbencia- dijo ya molesto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-Vamos mojón gordo, que no te de vergüenza contar eso- a Kyle ya se le estaba haciendo muy gracioso todo eso.

-¡Que no les importa, maldita sea!- les gritó Cartman tan molesto como lo estaba Stan.

-Si no lo dices tú, lo diremos nosotros- Kenny lo estaba provocando haciendo que rugiera como un perro rabioso.

-¡HIJOS DE LA…!- Cartman se les quiso echar encima, pero Damien hizo que unas cadenas salieran de la nada y lo inmovilizaron y una de ellas le enrolló la boca tapándosela -¡GHHM MMH!- empezó a gemir cosas inaudibles.

-Pueden hablar con toda libertad- dijo con toda calma el príncipe del Infierno.

-Entonces escuchen…- Kenny, Stan y Kyle empezaron a contar.

_**Flash back:**_

_El cuarteto, junto con la madre de Eric y los familiares de Patty estaban en el hospital ya que esta última estaba en su labor de parto. Sus familiares estaban muy preocupados y el culón también pero la razón por la que estaba preocupado parecía ser diferente que la del estado físico de su mujer._

_-Que sea un niño, que sea un niño, que sea un niño, que sea un niño- se repetía a sí mismo el culo gordo con los dedos de sus manos cruzados._

_-¿Por qué quieres que sea un niño, culón?- le preguntó Kyle._

_-Pero que pregunta tan estúpida haces rata judía colorada, porque los niños son mucho más fáciles de criar y así tendré a alguien a quién moldear a mi imagen y semejanza y que siga mis pasos y sea un genial Eric Cartman segundo o también lo podría llamar Adolfo o Mel- explicó el culo gordo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y demostrando que a pesar de los años sigue adorando a dos personas muy particulares._

_-¿Otro Eric Cartman en el mundo? ¡Que Dios nos proteja!- Kyle se horrorizó por tal calamidad._

_-Familiares y amigos de la señorita Patty Nelson Cartman- llamó una enfermera y enseguida el culón se le acercó._

_-¡Yo soy su esposo! Dígame que resulto ser ¿Niño o niña?- le pregunto sin ningún rodeo y la enfermera lo miró extrañado ya que por lo general un marido primero pregunta por el estado de su mujer._

_-Eh… el doctor ya está terminando. Así que pueden ir a verla- dicho esto enseguida el culón corrió como el Correcaminos a la sala en dónde estaba su mujer y fue seguido por sus amigos, madre y familiares de Patty._

_-¡¿Cómo esta doctor, es niño o niña?!- preguntó apenas entró a la sala de parto tomando por sorpresa al doctor y enfermeras que atendían a su mujer._

_-Paciencia señor Cartman, ya casi sale- le dijo el doctor sosteniendo la cabeza del bebe que estaba saliendo del interior de Patty -Lo tengo. Felicidades señor Cartman, es un niño- le dijo entregándoselo luego de haberlo limpiado y envuelto en una manta._

_-Es tan bello…- al culón se le iluminó los ojos al ver una criaturita tan bella -se parece a mí- y por supuesto no perdió tiempo en fanfarronear._

_-De… déjame verlo Eric- le pidió Patty que estaba agotada de tanto empujar y su marido se lo acercó -sí… es muy lindo…- también se le iluminó los ojos._

_-Muéstrame mi nietecito, calabacín- le pidió Liane y también lo cargó -oh pero que lindo niño ¡Y Wau! Que niño- dijo esto al ver el gran paquete que tenía para luego devolvérselo a su hijo que siguió sonriendo._

_-Oh disculpen me equivoqué, eso es un pedazo de cordón umbilical. Es una niña- cuando el doctor reconoció su ENORME estupidez, el culón enseguida se paralizó pero sin dejar de sonreír y sin parpadear e incluso dejó de respirar y tanto Kyle, Kenny y Stan rieron mucho por su reacción._

_-¿Pero cómo fue capaz de cometer semejante error?- le preguntó molesta Patty y él solamente se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada._

_-No importa, es una linda niña- Liane le restó importancia a ese detalle -¿Cómo la llamaras, pudincito?- le preguntó a su hijo que seguía en shock._

_-Mamá… sostenla- le dio la niña para luego retirarse del lugar ante la mirada extrañada de su mujer, de los familiares de esta, de su madre, la del doctor y enfermeras y ante la divertida de sus amigos y entró a una sala desocupada y cerró la puerta con seguro._

_-A la una…- comenzó a contar Kenny._

_-… a los dos…- siguió Stan._

_-Y a las tres- finalizó Kyle justo antes de que…_

_-¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA MALPARIDA CHUPA VERGA SOPLA COÑOS LAME CULOS!- comenzó a gritar varias groserías a los cuatro vientos tan fuerte que todas las personas del hospital lo escucharon y sus amigos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… luego lo tuvieron que sacar cuando empezó a romper todo a su alrededor- terminó por contar Kyle sonriendo ampliamente al igual que Stan y Kenny, mientras que el culón, que ya no tenía cadenas a su alrededor estaba cruzado de brazos y refunfuñando y Craig y Jack reían un poco.

-¡DE SEGURO CASI SE MUERE DE LA RABIA JAJAJA!- de nuevo Damien soltaba estruendosas carcajadas -sí que se ilusiono cuando pensó que era un niño ¡Vaya desilusión que se llevó al saber que tuvo una hijita!- se burló del culo gordo.

-¿Eso crees marica? Ahora te toca a ti ¿Cómo reaccionaste al tener a tu "dulce angelita"?- cuando Cartman le preguntó esto, al pelinegro de ojos rojos enseguida se le borró la sonrisa y frunció el ceño ya molesto.

-No nos digas ¿Vas a decirnos que no es de nuestra incumbencia, verdad?- le preguntó Craig de forma irónica ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Correcto, así que jódanse- les dio cortante el ser infernal.

-No seas así Damien. Dinos como obtuviste a tu hijita- le insistió Kenny.

-¡Que no maldita sea! Y no pueden hacer nada para que lo diga- dictó como sentencia final.

-Deja de ser tan pesado, hijo- habló de repente el mismísimo Demonio acercándosele a ellos con su "tierna" nietecita en un coche cuna y los otros adultos tuvieron que contener su risa para no reírse ante semejante escena y el paliducho enseguida se tapó la cara molesto y avergonzado -si quieren, yo les cuento como obtuvimos a nuestra linda Angélica- les ofreció dejando a nieta en el piso para que fuera a jugar con los demás bebes.

-Tiene toda nuestra atención- le dijo Kenny sonriendo y todos le pusieron atención mientras Damien se había cruzado de brazos murmurando algunas cosas molesto y literalmente le salía humo de las orejas.

_**Flash back:**_

_Era un día como cualquiera en el Infierno, los habitantes caminaban por ahí y por allá con toda tranquilidad o eran torturados por los diablos y seres infernales o hablaban amigablemente con estos o interactuaban con ellos de forma amigable o con relación de cliente y encargado._

_-¡ZZZZZ!- Damien estaba durmiendo en su cama bocabajo, con una cara encima de su cara, saliéndole un chorro de baba de fuego de la boca, la pierna derecha estaba fuera del colchón y usaba solamente una pantaloneta negra con cruces rojas invertidas._

_-¡DING DONG, DING DONG!- de repente alguien tocó el melodioso timbre de su "dulce" hogar._

_-La puerta…- dijo perezosamente descubriéndose un poco la cara, pero nadie atendía y se siguió escuchando el timbre -¡La puerta!- gritó incorporándose un poco pero obtuvo el mismo resultado y se siguió escuchando el timbre -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUÉ NO HAY NADIE EN ESTA PUTA CASA?!- gritó mucho más fuerte, enfurecido y parándose bruscamente de la cama._

_-¡Lo siento hijo, pero Saddam y yo estamos ocupados! Hay Saddam, no tan duro…- le dijo su "temible" padre que estaba en su cuarto con su pareja haciendo ciertos asuntillos._

_Su hijo soltó un bramido y con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó de su cama estirando sus brazos, tronándose los huesos y bostezando botando de su boca una pequeña llamarada y luego de rascarse su abundante y desordenado pelo negro, salió de su cuarto y bajó lentamente las escaleras y al terminar de bajarlas se dejó de escuchar el timbre._

_-Ya voy… ya voy…- dijo aún medio dormido y abrió la puerta principal de su casa -¿Qué diablos quiere?- preguntó por puro impulso tallándose el ojo izquierdo pero no vio a nadie y miró de un lado a otro pero no encontró nada de nada -pero que rayos… si es Hitler, Michael Jackson, Kennedy o el Cazador de Cocodrilos haciendo una de sus bromas, los voy a…- amenazó e hizo el ademan de cerrar la puerta._

_-¡GUA!- sin embargo y para su sorpresa escuchó un pequeño llanto y cuando miró hacia abajo su asombro aumento al ver una pequeña cesta con una manta y se agitaba un poco._

_-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó cogiendo la cesta para luego cerrar la puerta -¡MARICAS, VENGAN A VER ESTO!- llamó a sus dos papás mientras ponía la cesta en la mesa redonda del comedor._

_-¿Qué sucede hijo?- le preguntó el "máximo representante del mal" que tenía puesta solamente una tanga rosada._

_-¡Y espero que sea algo importante para haber interrumpido nuestra sección de sexo sadomasoquista!- se quejó el dictador Iraquí que tenía una sábana alrededor de su cintura._

_-Miren esto- les dijo apuntando a la cesta, los mayores se acercaron para verla y cuando quitaron la pequeña manta…_

_-¡OH POR DIOS!- exclamó asombrado el Diablo llevándose una mano a la boca._

_-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!- su pareja también se asombró mientras que Damien se volvió transparente ya que de por sí, es bien pálido._

_Ya que resulta que en esa cesta ¡Había una bebita! Que es tan blanca como Damien, ojos iguales de rojos y pelo negro; se removía inquieta y lloraba un poco, pero cuando los vio enseguida sonrió alegre mostrando colmillos como los del pelinegro y extendió sus brazos en señal de que quería abrazarlos._

_-¿Quién es esta niña?- preguntó el dictador Iraquí._

_-Miren, tiene una nota- dijo su padre y cogió el pedazo de papel -dice: "Ahora es tu problema Damien"- cuando leyó esto los mayores vieron fijamente al Anti-Cristo que seguía tieso como una estatua._

_-Damien… ¡TIENES UNA HIJA!- gritó entre asombrado y emocionado haciendo que volviera en sí._

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿YO TENGO UNA HIJA?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- se negó rotundamente._

_-Pues lo que tenemos en frente prueba lo contrario- le contradijo burlón e irónico Saddam._

_-¿Pero cómo Damien? ¿Con quién has estado en los últimos nueve meses?- le preguntó su padre cargando a su nieta que seguía riendo y la meció un poco._

_-Este… bueno, hace unos nueve meses hiciste esa fiesta de Infierno en la Tierra en la que tomé mucho y fui con algunas de nuestras clientas a un lugar más privado y… ¡AH MALDITA SEA!- exclamó esto aterrado al haber atado esos cabos sueltos y se sujetó fuertemente los costados de la cabeza para luego darle fuertes topes a una pared sintiéndose el rey no del Infierno, sino de los imbéciles._

_-¿Viste campeón? Eso es lo que pasa por no haber seguido mis consejos de siempre llevar un condón por si las moscas- le restregó Saddam sin cambiar su semblante._

_-¡¿CÓMO MIERDA FUI TAN ESTÚPIDO PARA HABER COMETIDO ESE ERROR?!- Damien estaba pasando por una crisis existencial._

_-¿Pero qué dices hijo? ¡Si esto es un regalo del Cielo!- su padre seguía muy emocionado y todavía meciendo a la nena -no sabes lo feliz que estoy de al fin ser abuelo- se le iluminaron los ojos._

_-¿Qué dices papá? ¡De ninguna manera nos vamos a quedar con esa cosa!- su hijo no estaba para nada feliz con esa idea._

_-No tengas esa aptitud hijo, recuerda que fue exactamente de esta forma en cómo te tuve- el Demonio dijo una de las MÁS grandes ironías de la vida, pero el pelinegro seguía igual._

_-¿Y no te acuerdas a quienes te cogiste para saber quién es la madre y exigirle que cumpla con su labor?- Saddam habló con una seriedad y madurez MUY rara en él._

_-¡Es que no recuerdo cuales fueron las tipas que me tiré en esa ocasión! Estaba muy ebrio- otra vez el pelinegro estaba pasando por una crisis existencial._

_-Oh sea que esta criaturita nunca conocerá a su madre…- Satanás se puso triste por eso pero luego sonrió -pero no importa, con mucho te ayudaré a criarla- otra vez se le iluminó los ojos para luego ver a su nietecita -es igualita a ti cuando eras un bebe… es una angelita ¡Eso es! La llamaremos Angélica- sostuvo a su "angelita" en lo alto quién rió más todavía._

_-¡De ninguna manera papá! Yo no voy a criar a ese accidente, a ese adefesio, a esa carga, a ese…- siguió negándose rotundamente._

_-¡PAPI!- para la sorpresa de todos, la chica exclamó su primera palabra apuntando sus brazos en dirección de Damien para que este lo abrazara._

_-…- eso lo dejó a él fuera de combate y empezó a balbucear algunas cosas y al igual que el Grinch, su corazón aumento enormemente al sentirse tan conmovido y no podía negar la gran alegría que sintió en ese momento y estaba que se le salían algunas lágrimas de fuego._

_-Oh bueno… creo que si podemos quedarnos con ella- dijo sonriendo para luego abrazarla y ella rió de nuevo -tienes razón papá… se parece a mí… y cuando crezca se volverá también una digna sucesora del Infierno…- su sonrisa se volvió un poco maliciosa ante esto último._

_-Una nueva integrante en nuestra pequeña y bella familia. Sin duda es un regalo de Dios- siguió hablando emocionado el Diablo y es bastante interesante que alguien como él diga esas últimas palabras ¿Verdad?_

_-Y con mi ayuda e influencia tengan por seguro de que se volverá la chica más sensual y ardiente que alguna vez haya existido- Saddam no perdió el tiempo en meter bien profundo la pata ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su pareja y ahijado._

_-¡WAJA!- exclamó alegre Angélica para luego lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego de sus manitas que le dio en la cara a su otro abuelo haciendo que ardiera y corriera de un lado a otro de forma desesperada tratando de apagar las llamas y eso se le hizo gracioso a los seres infernales._

_-Esa es mi hijita- Damien le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña sintiéndose orgulloso._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… desde entonces nuestra bella angelita ha sido parte de nuestras vidas- terminó por contar el Demonio sonriendo y soltando un suspiro mientras que Damien les había dado la espalda a todos todavía cruzado de brazos pero riendo un poco.

-Oh… pero que ternura, es una historia muy conmovedora- dijo Kenny de forma melosa.

-Sí… al menos yo si la acepte casi enseguida y no como el culón- comentó Damien ya divertido y molestando a Cartman.

-Increíble, es muy parecido a lo que me pasó a mí con…- a Craig se le estaban escapando estas palabras, pero enseguida se calló al darse cuenta de que la estaba cagando a lo lindo.

-¿Cómo dices, Tucker?- le preguntó Kenny con todo interés.

-Maldita sea- les mostró el dedo medio -pero bueno… si estos pendejos ya contaron sus historias, supongo que yo también tendré que soltar la sopa- se resignó.

-Pues ya sabes lo que digo- Kenny y los demás le prestaron atención.

_**Flash back.**_

_Craig estaba sentado en su sofá leyendo con toda tranquilidad un periódico, él se encontraba en la casa que compartía con su novia de la escuela, Sally._

_-Ah… desde hace rato que no disfruto de tanta paz y tranquilidad…- dijo sonriendo._

_-¡CRAIG, TE BUSCAN!- le gritó de repente su mujer desde la entrada de la casa y por alguna razón, se oía bastante molesta._

_-Ya voy- dijo él con su siempre tono monótono y un poco molesto por haber interrumpido su lectura pero cuando fue hasta su esposa, se asombró mucho al ver que no estaba sola, sino que estaba acompañada por una bella mujer de cabello negro rizado, ojos verdes, tez blanca, una maleta en una mano y con la otra cargaba lo que más lo asombró ¡Un bebe!_

_-¿Mi-Miley?- no pudo disimular para nada su asombro -¿Qué haces aquí?- la pelinegra carraspeó un poco para luego dar un paso hacia él._

_-Craig… vengo a… a hablar de algo muy importante…- le dijo ella muy tímida arrullando un poco al niño que estaba cargando._

_-Primero que todo ¡Dime quién es ella Craig!- le exigió muy molesta su novia haciendo que tragara un nudo que se le formó en la garganta._

_-E-ella es una buena amiga mía de la academia, se llama Mi-Miley- presentó a la otra mujer._

_-¿Una amiga, eh? ¿Qué haces aquí con ese niño?- le preguntó ya sospechando lo peor y eso hizo que Craig ya se pusiera tan pálido como él hijo del Demonio. Miley también palideció y se tragó un nudo en la garganta y dio otro paso hacia ellos._

_-Craig… este niño es tuyo- cuando dijo esto, Craig sintió que le tiraron un balde de agua fría, que un yunque le cayera encima y que una estampida de todos lo arroyara y abrió sus ojos tanto que pareció que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas, mientras que a Sally casi se le cayó la quijada al piso y también tiene los ojos tan grande como platos._

_-¡¿QUÉ COSAAAAAAA?!- gritó la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas, tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el pueblo y tanto Craig como Miley se taparon los oídos por el dolor y el niño enseguida se puso a llorar al ser despertado de esa forma -¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE PASÓ ESTO CRAIG?!- le preguntó furiosa._

_-No… no sé… yo no recuerdo…- Tucker no sabía que decir y hablaba como si estuviera comiendo galleticas._

_-Fue en esa fiesta de ese amigo tuyo llamado Damien- comenzó a decir Miley tratando de calmar a su niño -¿No recuerdas? Tú y varios de tus amigos tomaron mucho y yo también y bueno… ya sabes- le explicó muy avergonzada y a él se le detuvo el corazón un momento y quedó tieso._

_-¡PAFF!- espabiló cuando Sally le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada que le volteó la cara y logró tirarle su fiel chullo de la cabeza ante la mirada asombrada de Miley -¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO CRAIG?! No solo me engañaste con esta perra ¡SINO QUE TIENES UN HIJO CON ELLA!- le volvió a dar otra sonora bofetada._

_-Pe-pero Sally…- iba a tratar de decir algo en su defensa pero de nuevo recibió una fuerte bofetada._

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- a su pareja se le estaban aguando los ojos -no puedo creer que haya querido pasar el resto de mi vida con un puto infiel como tú… ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!- le comenzó a pegar con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba todo tipo de insultos ante la mirada atónita de Miley que abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo que seguía llorando sin control._

_-Sally… espera…- le suplicó Craig cuando ella cogió unas maletas con sus pertenencias dispuesta a dejarlo._

_-Hasta nunca Craig, espero que seas feliz con esta puta y tu bastardo hijo- lo dejó plantado y él agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada de nada._

_-Craig… lo siento mucho- Miley le pidió perdón dando un paso hacia él._

_-No Miley…. Yo soy el único culpable por haber cometido ese grabe error- no quería que ella cargara con toda la culpa -pero… muéstrame al niño. Quiero ver si se parece a mí- le pidió para tratar de levantar los ánimos._

_Miley le dio el vástago que ya se había calmado y él se le quedó mirando fijamente._

_-¿Este es mi supuesto hijo? Sus ojos verdes se parecen a los tuyos, pero no parece tener mucho de mí- dijo secamente, hasta que por un reflejo el niño hizo con su mano derecha una seña en alusión del gesto obsceno que hace todo un Tucker -no hay duda, este mocoso si es mi hijo- dijo ya de forma irónica y arqueando la ceja derecha y Miley no pudo evitar reír un poco por eso._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y no tuve más opción que casarme con Miley- terminó de hablar Craig de mala gana y dándole una calada a un cigarro que se había prendido y a diferencia de los otros relatos que causaban risa, el suyo no era precisamente muy humorístico… o por lo menos para la mayoría.

-¡JAJAJA! Sí duda tú y el cachón de Damien son los expertos en los bastardos y de los niños no deseados ¡JAJAJA!- ahora era Cartman el que se estaba burlando.

-Pero miren quien lo dice, si es el hijo de una puta que se ha revolcado con casi todos hombres del pueblo y que nunca conoció a su padre hasta que lo convirtió en chile para dárselo de comer a su medio hermano- Damien no perdió el tiempo en ser hiriente y restregarle eso para que se dé cuenta de que él es en realidad el experto en los temas de hijos no deseados y ahora los demás padres de familia se volvieron a burlar del culo gordo que se encabronó otra vez.

-Ahora faltas tú sabiondo, cuenta como tu arisca mujer tuvo a tu crío- exigió Craig a Kyle.

-Bueno, lo justo es lo justo, así que escuchen bien…-

_**Flash back:**_

_La mujer de Kyle, Henrietta la ex-gótica, estaba reunida con sus viejos amigos también ex-góticos en una cafetería como solían hacerlo en los viejos tiempos._

_-Cielos Henrietta, no habías estado tan gorda desde que eras una niña- se burló Georgie._

_-Cállate Ferkle. Por lo menos no me quede enana como tú- contraataco la mujer refiriéndose a que mientras que ella y los demás góticos han crecido mucho con el paso de los años, él se quedó relativamente pequeño comparado con ellos, de 1,70 metros de altura aproximadamente._

_-Podría decir lo mismo de tu tan amado esposo- se siguió burlando el pelinegro menor ya que Kyle es de su mismo tamaño y molesto más a su amiga._

_-Ya basta de pendejadas- interrumpió Ethan -entonces como nos estabas diciendo Henrietta ¿Tu marido y tú no han decidido todavía que nombre le van a poner al niño?- le preguntó._

_-No. Pero estuve pensando en ponerle algo como Johnny o Reed, pero Kyle quiere un nombre más hebreo como Abraham o Ben- les dijo la mujer para luego darle un sorbo a su taza._

_-Pero que original de su parte- Ferkle se siguió burlando y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, se sujetó su gran estómago inclinándose un poco gimiendo algo adolorida._

_-¿Te pasa algo, Henrietta?- le preguntó preocupado Dylan._

_-Ya viene…- dijo en susurro y sus amigos no la escucharon -¡Que ya viene el bebe por un carajo!- exclamó ya molesta._

_-¡Me lleva!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Michael y Pete._

_-¡¿Vas a tener un bebe aquí en mi establecimiento?!- preguntó la camarera que los ha atendido a ellos desde que eran unos niños -¡POR UN DEMONIO! Primero tenía que aguantarme sus tonterías de chicos ¡¿Y ahora tengo que aguantar esto también?! Ustedes definitivamente son una calamidad- les ya muy molesta._

_-¡No pierda tiempo y llamé a una ambulancia maldita sea!- le gritó el ex-gótico más alto mientras sujetaba a su amiga junto con Pete y Ferkle._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… la llevaron al hospital y tuvo a Samuel sin ninguna complicación- Kyle finalizo su relato.

Pero los que no estuvieron presentes cuando Henrietta dio a luz, se le quedaron viendo fijamente con una mueca en sus caras.

-¿Y…? ¿Eso es todo, solamente eso? ¿No hubo complicaciones o sorpresas o algo así?- le preguntó Craig ya que esperaba que el judío hubiera pasado por complicaciones parecidas a las que tuvo él, Stan, Eric y Damien.

-No, no hubo nada de raro- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pero que historia TAN aburrida, rata colorada- se quejó su ene-amigo.

-Por lo menos yo no hice un drama como tú, bola de manteca- el judío no perdió tiempo en atacarlo.

-Ahí van de nuevo…- se quejó Stan hastiado ya que sabía que iban a pelear.

-Lo importante chicos, es que nuestros hijos están sanos- les dijo Kenny para luego sonreír -además, algo me dice que ellos van a seguir nuestros pasos- dijo divertido al ver como Samuel y Lady seguían "peleando" entre sí ante la mirada divertida del pequeño Butters que seguía aplaudiendo y Angélica quemó un muñeco con el que estaba jugando Daniel y este le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano derecha.

-Y eso significa que tu hijito se va a volver un puto travesti como tú que usará un disfraz de princesa japonesa y apuñalará a sus amigos por la espalda- cuando Craig le dijo esto el rubio se enojó tanto que se le tiró encima y empezaron a pelear ante la mirada divertida de los demás padres de familia y la de los chiquillos que le pusieron toda su atención dejando de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Quién sabe que cosas les podrán pasar a los hijos legendarios chicos de South Park que se han metido en las mil y una situaciones alocados, pero cualquier cosa se podrá esperar de ellos tomando en cuenta que…

_**DE TALES PALOS TALES ASTILLAS…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 17/10/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Sé que muchas personas esperaron que pusiera cada uno de los nacimientos o apariciones de los hijos de los demás chicos de South Park, pero si hiciera eso el fic me hubiera salido MUY grande, así que solamente puse a los que consideré los más graciosos de todos XD.**

**Aunque tal vez en algún futuro haga otro fic con los chicos de South Park con sus hijos que no tenga nada que ver con estos y por último, espero que más personas se animen a querer ver El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, tal vez al principio pueda parecer un poco lento o soso el desarrollo de la trama, pero mejora con el paso de los capítulos ;D.**

**Y por último, recuerden que en estos días haré otros fics especiales y estoy pensando en uno que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y que también será muy gracioso XD.**


End file.
